


Quelque chose de délicat

by Melmoth



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sait qu'il peut compter sur les membres de son équipe...pour aggraver ses problèmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelque chose de délicat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flojiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/gifts), [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts).



« Buck...Est-ce que tu peux...juste...desserrer un peu ta main ?

\- Je ne serre pas...  »

Steve étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

« Si, je t'assure que si...

\- Hum. 

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils disaient déjà dans ce film qu'on a regardé hier soir ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ah oui ! Houston, nous avons un problème… »

 

***

 

Il y avait des moments où Steve perdait son éloquence. Si sur les champs de bataille ou pour défendre une cause juste, il était le premier à élever la voix, pour tout ce qui touchait à l'intime, il manquait toujours autant d'assurance.

Même sans avoir son interlocuteur en face de lui, comme au téléphone, il hésitait. Il avait eu le plus grand mal à expliquer à Natasha la raison de son appel. Il faisait pourtant confiance à la jeune femme qui n'hésitait pas, elle, à le pousser hors de ses limites. Mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à trouver les mots pour résumer son problème.

Quand il réussit enfin à le formuler de manière intelligible, il y eut, au bout du fil, un long silence qui lui donna envie de chercher une corde pour se pendre.

Il était prêt à craquer quand le bruit caractéristique de coups de feu lui vrilla les tympans.

« Natasha ?! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, désolée, je suis au milieu d'un truc...J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

\- J'en ai peur. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence et d'autres bruits de fond qui ressemblaient presque à des cris.

« Tu as essayé avec des glaçons ?

\- De l'eau glacée...mais ça n'a rien fait.

\- Vous avez dû galérer pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Ne m'en parle pas...

\- Et mon cadeau de noël ? C'est vraiment très efficace pour faire glisser les choses en douceur.

\- Euh...on n'en a plus...

\- Vous avez déjà tout utilisé ? Je savais que ça vous plairait ! Si j'avais été plus près, je vous en aurais rapporté un autre tube, mais là, ça va être difficile. Je peux peut-être demander à Clint de...

\- Non, non, c'est bon, on va se débrouiller, » bafouilla Steve qui ne voulait pas voir l'archer mêlé à ça.

Il lui sembla entendre une explosion retentir non loin de Natasha.

« Ok. Il faut que je file. Courage, playboy ! »

 

***

 

Sam avait un rire communicatif, mais il était, cette fois, le seul à s'étouffer, tandis que Steve essayait d'en placer une. Il devait écarter le smartphone de son oreille à chaque fois que le rire de son ami montait à des niveaux encore inédits.

« Sam, s'il te plaît, c'est très sérieux...

\- J'imagine bien !

\- Je ne crois pas, non...

\- Désolé mon pote, mais...vraiment ! J'en ai vu des trucs, mais là, tu gagnes la palme ! Rien que vous imaginer dans cette...cette... »

Sam repartit dans un tel éclat de rire que, de là où il était, Bucky put l'entendre. Il dissimula mal son sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Steve.

 

***

 

« On devrait peut-être appeler Stark...

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà assez de problèmes ?

\- Il saurait sûrement quoi faire.

\- Je préfère encore rester comme ça que de le mettre au courant.

\- Ça commence à faire un moment...Il pourrait y avoir des complications...

\- Je guérirai.

-Ça m'embêterait qu'à cause de moi, tu gardes des séquelles. »

Steve releva la tête pour jeter un nouveau regard noir à Bucky.

« Arrête de te moquer.

\- Je ne me moque pas.

\- Tu prends vraiment tout ça trop à la légère ! »

Malgré leur position, Bucky s'était allongé de façon à ce que l'attente soit confortable. Il avait toujours réussi à être à son aise quelle que soit la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? se défendit-t-il. Que je pleure ?...Enfin, c'est vrai que si la situation était inversée, je serais sûrement moins calme que toi...Tu sens encore quelque chose ? Je crois que c'est en train de changer de couleur... »

Steve laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit en geignant.

 

***

 

« Félicitations ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle preuve de vigueur ! »

Sans enlever le coussin qu'il maintenait sur son visage pour dissimuler ses joues cramoisies, Steve marmonna à l'attention générale de Thor, debout au pied du lit  :

« Qui t'a laissé entrer ?

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, mon ami. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être fier !...Mais il serait peut-être temps que tu tournes tes pensées vers des images moins agréables. Moi, dans ces cas-là, je pense aux plaines de glace de Jotunheim...ou à Fendral, la fois où Loki lui a fait perdre tous ses cheveux...

\- Tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans cette situation ? demanda Bucky avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Pas exactement, mais disons que, comme Steve, j'ai parfois un peu de mal à me calmer...

\- Je n'arrête pas d'essayer, geignit l'intéressé.

\- À sa décharge, je pense que mon pouce bloque sa circulation, expliqua Bucky.

\- Ah...dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qu’il est possible de faire sans causer de dégâts…Loki aurait peut-être-…

\- NON ! »

 

***

 

« Euh...je...

\- Est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose ou est-ce que tu vas juste rester regarder ? demanda Bucky sur un ton à la fois acide et moqueur, l'air hébété de Bruce commençant à lui taper sur le système.

\- C'est à dire que...je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

\- Nous non plus, intervint Steve, la tête toujours dissimulée sous son coussin.

\- C'est très...très...gros... »

Steve émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

« Tu aurais préféré qu'on mette un drap dessus peut-être ? demanda Bucky, sans moquerie cette fois. Il pouvait voir que le teint de Bruce commençait à virer au verdâtre, couleur qu'il avait apprise à redouter lui aussi.

\- ...J'aurais préféré que vous y pensiez avant de me demander de venir...

\-  Je croyais que tu étais docteur ?

\- ...Pas ce genre de docteur... »

 

***

 

« Voilà, notre géant vert préféré est de nouveau sous contrôle. La statue de la Liberté penche un peu, mais elle est toujours debout. Le président va encore devoir me remercier...À vous maintenant ! »

D'un geste de la main, Tony fit disparaître l'écran transparent qu'il avait déployé dans les airs. Il considéra Steve et Bucky d'un œil vide.

« Tout ça pour ça, vraiment...Vous auriez dû m'appeler tout de suite.

\- C'est ce que je voulais, mais Steve pensait que tu allais nous filmer et tout balancer sur internet, rétorqua Bucky.

\- Et détruire à jamais ta réputation de machine à tuer et l'image du capitaine des boy-scouts ? Pfff ! J'y gagnerais quoi ?

\- Et les caméras de sécurité ? rappela Steve.

\- On en a déjà parlé, c'est nécessaire...

\- Si tu n'effaces pas les bandes, je...

\- Mon vieux, on n'utilisait déjà plus de bandes quand on t'a décongelé et tu n'es pas dans une position crédible pour me menacer. »

Steve adressa un regard inquiet à Bucky qui semblait, lui, réfléchir à comment frapper Stark sans le blesser au passage.

Tony secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Regardez-vous. Deux cents ans à deux et un demi-cerveau sous la ceinture chacun. Vous appelez _ça_ une catastrophe ? J'ai connu largement pire, croyez-moi. Et puis, ça, ça va être simple à régler.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Steve, préférant retenir la lueur d'espoir que les critiques.

\- Je ne peux pas te couper le bras, reprit Tony en désignant le membre artificiel de Bucky qui ne réagissait plus. Les systèmes de sécurité refermeraient tes doigts et ils broieraient quelque chose à laquelle vous semblez tous les deux tenir. »

Il marqua une pause pour laisser apprécier sa blague, mais, n'obtenant pas le moindre début de réaction, il poursuivit  :

« Donc, la seule solution, c'est que j'accède à la zone de ton cerveau contrôlant les mouvements de tes membres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il va falloir te raser les cheveux pour t'ouvrir le crâne, désolé.

\- Tu as dit que ce ne serait pas compliqué ! s'insurgea Steve.

\- Ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste très dangereux...et potentiellement mortel. Il y a aussi un risque que ton petit copain se retrouve paralysé de l'autre bras…Sans me vanter, je suis aussi doué avec un fer à souder qu'un scalpel, mais...

\- Un scalpel ?! » cria presque Steve.

 Bucky agrippa son épaule de pour le forcer à rester en place.

« Steve...

\- Si tu crois que je vais le laisser...

\- Steve ! Ça marche ! »

Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe. La partie de son anatomie, dont la taille posait problème depuis des heures, était de moins en moins serrée dans la paume paralysée de Bucky. En tordant son poignet, celui-ci réussit enfin à la libérer de sa prise métallique.

Steve, qui tenait pourtant à sa pudeur, ne songea même pas à couvrir sa liberté retrouvée. Il s'empressa de se placer entre Bucky et Tony.

« Il est hors de question que tu lui ouvres le crâne ! »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Un coup de tournevis et il retrouvera toute sa mobilité. Vous pourrez reprendre vos petits jeux...

\- Tu as menti ? Pourquoi ?! »

Steve sentit le bras libre de Bucky se glisser autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Malgré sa colère, il ne put s'empêcher de se presser contre lui.

« Parce que, expliqua Tony, crois-en mon expérience, je ne connais rien qui fasse débander plus vite qu'une trouille bleue. »


End file.
